Saiyans and an Android
by Ryoko-onee
Summary: 18, Gohan, and Vegeta have problems. They need a drink. They meet in a bar. They talk. Got it. Good.
1. Pass the Vodka

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. Don't sue, cuz that would just be mean!  
  
Author notes: In this story, Gohan is about 18, Vegeta has his hair cut, with no mustache, and 18's hair remains the same.  
  
1 Two Saiyans and an Android  
  
We hear shouts of laughter mixed with the sound of the t.v in the background. We zoom in, to see a bar. Inside the bar, we find two saiyans and an android.  
  
" Gohan. It's about time you got here. We were wondering if you were even coming." Gohan snorted at 18. " Yeah right, like I'd miss this just because of what my mom says." " Aww, poor baby. Gohan you should study like a good wittle boy, so you can go to college," 18 cooed. Gohan sighed. " Vegeta! I told you not to give her anything to drink too early, now see what you've done!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent. Suddenly, a bartender came up to them. " May I help you?" " Can we have a vodka, a vodka on the rocks, and a Hercule special?" (An: I don't know if these exist. Well I know vodka is real, but that's all.) Vegeta listened to Gohan order, while thinking about things. This was the 24th time they had done this. It was relaxing. Vegeta looked towards 18. " How's baldy doing?" 18 shrugged. He's fine, and so is Marron." The drinks were expertly slid right in front of them. They all came here to just kick back and talk. As strange as it was the first time, you'd have never guessed it would go so far.  
  
Once, five months ago, Gohan became depressed. Videl had slapped him because he hadn't thought about marriage, and she was sick of waiting. He had just floated there with a hurt expression on his face. He had never been slapped; and even worse, by his girlfriend of 3 years. Videl just stood with her chest huffing out breath and sucking it back in. Still trapped in a fit of rage, she stood her ground. Gohan took off towards the city, and touched down in an empty alley. He proceeded to walk about aimlessly, before finding himself in front of a bar.  
  
18 was upset. Krillen had grown his hair, and said he would never fight again. She was okay with it for the first 10 years, but now it bothered her. After the Buu incident, she tried to convince him otherwise, but he still said no. Marron needed to be protected by someone if she couldn't. She absolutely couldn't stand the thought of Goku having to save her daughter, because her father couldn't; or wouldn't. She needed a drink.  
  
Vegeta glowered at the neon lights of the bar. That woman had demanded that he go buy her a new dress, because he had ripped one of her dresses up to wrap a cut up with. She said that she was glad he was alright, but it wasn't necessary for him to rip one of her favorite dresses, when a first- aid kit was in the bathroom. When he refused to go buy the dress, she had kicked him out. Not out of the house, but worse, out of the bedroom. With nothing else to do, seeing as she wouldn't be fixing the machine, or talk to him, he went out. He found himself in front of a bar. None of these drinks were really strong enough to get him drunk, but it wouldn't hurt to try.  
  
Five months ago, they met in a bar. Five months ago, they talked. Five months ago, they drank together, and enjoyed it. Five month's ago; they decided to do it again.  
  
Now, back to the present, they were in the same bar, and having a good time.  
  
Vegeta and 18 looked at Gohan strangely, as he started to chuckle darkly. " Gohan, what's up?" Gohan looked at 18. " Well, it just seems funny to me that this Hercule special is stronger than its namesake. They give that man too much credit." Vegeta scowled in disapproval, while 18 decided to speak out. " It is kind of ironic. Gohan, doesn't it anger you at all, that he took the credit for beating Cell? You saiyans seem like the violent type, or more, the kind of type that will fight to get what they want. What keeps you in check Son Gohan?" Vegeta studied the two silently. " Truthfully 18, I don't know. I didn't want all that publicity, so that's not the problem. I do know that it pisses me off every time he boasts about something, and puts others down. He is nothing but a coward to me, who I will never respect." Gohan gulped down the rest of his drink, before quickly closing his eyes at the sheer intensity of the drink.  
  
Vegeta looked longingly at the drink. He wanted the strongest drink in the house, and that just happened to be it. The problem being, he wouldn't touch anything related in the least to Hercule. To lower himself like that, made him feel physically ill. " Gohan, I will not be the one explaining how you got stone drunk to your mother." 18 joined in. " Yeah, we'd just leave you here." Gohan laughed. " Now that would be the day." Everybody had a little chuckle over the unknowing Chi Chi's expense.  
  
................................  
  
Owari  
  
Author notes: Wow! My first dbz ficcie. I had the urge to write this. This isn't very good, and I know it. I just had the urge to write this short one. I do better with songfics, which I'm intending to do. I like the song Sacrifice, by Creed. Can we see Gohan and Sacrifice together? I can! There are just so many good songs out there. I use anime songs as well. Please look out for this rising author. Give me ideas if you like. Anyways, read and review. Happy Holidays! 


	2. Krillen

Two Saiyans and an Android 2 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.**

Author Notes: I decided to finally make a sequel since people seemed to like this fic. It's been like two years. (Damn, that's long.) Hope you enjoy it. This is like the same night as the last chapter. The three of them are going home.

   18 streaked across the sky. Soon, she would be back home. Instead of feeling that warm feeling, she felt angry. Still she wanted to strangle Krillen. Still she wanted to beat some sense into him. Instead of numbing her, the drinks only intensified her fury. She sped up.

   As soon as her home came in sight, she called her Husband out.

"KRILLEN, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

   In that cowardly way of his, which she annoyingly found cute, he came out to face her. He floated up to her until they were only but a few feet away. Before he could question her, she attacked…and viciously I might add.

   Kicks, punches, head butts, and ki blasts. Everything was used. Krillen fought as if his very life was on the line, because 18 wasn't holding back anything. Blocks weren't enough in this spar, and he couldn't attack her. Her years of hard training overpowered him. She gave him a final elbow bash to the ground below, where he landed with a painful thud.

   Emotionlessly, 18 lowered herself down to the ground and stood above him.

"I hope you get my point now. If I had been the enemy, probably all of us would have been dead. Most likely, the enemy is stronger than me, so I'm sure we'd all be dead. If you can't beat me in a spar, how do you expect to protect your family?"

   "I sure as hell hope you don't expect me or someone else to do it. You've gotten soft over the years, and you shouldn't have. I will take drastic measures to make sure you do train harder."

"BUT!"

"Shut up! I can't kick you out, because you need to be a part of Marron's life, and you are a part of it as well as mine. That means I'll have to take the last resort."

"Wha?"

"You will have no sex at all until you are able to at least put up a decent spar with me. You'll be sleeping on the couch or with Roshi from now on. That is all I have to say to you Krillen."

With that, 18 turned sharply and left. If Krillen had looked up though, he would have seen a light blush adorned on her face. Krillen sighed.

"Damn, my life sucks."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Owari

   That's all I'll write for now. At the most I could probably write 8 chapters. 8 short chapters. If I get enough reviews, then I'll update again. If not…oh well. It's not that it's all about the reviews, it's just that I'm busy. I'm writing a fic chapter about 2 to 3 times a week, I have projects constantly, and homework of course. Therefore, I can't waste time writing on a fic no one will really read. Maybe in the Summer I'll sing a different tune, but for now that's how it is.

   Thanks for all who read and review!!!!


End file.
